Conclusion
by Kagami Tetsuya
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou dan kesimpulanku tentangnya


CONCLUSION

.

.

.

.

_**Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Story is mine**_

_**Warning:Typo(s), Abal, Gaje, Romance gagal**_

_**Summary: Akashi Seijuurou dan kesimpulanku tentangnya**_

_**Pairing: Akashi x OC/Readers**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

Akashi Seijuurou.

Mengapa eksistensimu begitu kuat dimataku? Aku lupa kapan pertama kali kau hinggap di penglihatanku. Mungkin karena seringnya kau singgah di penglihatanku, maka dari itu aku bahkan sampai lupa.

Kau memang tak lebih tinggi dari teman-temanmu, terlebih dengan teman-teman tim basketmu, tapi entah kenapa kau terlihat yang paling mencolok dari mereka semua.

Bukan,

Bukan karena warna rambutmu yang sewarna dengan buah delima, bukan juga dengan kedua mata heterokrom yang kau miliki.

Aku juga tidak tahu, mengapa aku berfikir hal demikian tentang dirimu. Kau yang paling bisa menyita perhatianku. Oh, tidak—Kurasa, tidak hanya aku saja. Bahkan seluruh siswi di sekolah ini hampir menggilaimu. Yah, kuakui kau memang sempurna dalam segala hal. Mulai dari pelajaran, olahraga, bahkan kau telah menjadi seorang kapten basket di tahun pertama kau bersekolah di Rakuzan sekarang ini.

**Dan sekarang, aku bisa menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Aku adalah salah satu dari sekian ratus orang yang menggilaimu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku telah berusaha keras untuk berhenti memandangmu dari kejauhan, Akashi-kun. Aku tahu, ini sungguh melelahkan. Kau adalah seorang yang sangat tertutup, dan aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Bahkan sangat tidak tahu. Dan kita pun tidak satu kelas. Ditambah lagi, aku benar-benar sadar bahwa kau benar-benar seorang idola yang tidak akan pernah luntur eksistensinya, Sungguh, rasanya aku bagai ditelan sebuah jurang yang sangat dalam, dan kau bagaikan langit yang berada jauh di atasku.

Jika aku sedang memandangmu—seperti sekarang ini. Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak menoleh kearahku. Yah, itu memang jauh lebih baik, daripada kau harus bertemu pandang dengan diriku, dan sedetik kemudian aku akan benar-benar lari seperti orang idiot. Karena aku benar-benar sadar. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis pemalu. Tidak banyak orang yang mengenalku—mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari.

**Dan sekarang aku bisa menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Kau, Akashi Seijuurou. Bagiku hanyalah sebuah mimpi panjang yang tidak akan pernah usai.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tahu, kau sangat disegani oleh semua orang. Jangankan teman-teman di tim basketmu. Bahkan semua Sensei di sekolah pun terlihat mengistimewakan dirimu, Akashi-kun. Entah kenapa, rasanya kau memang memiliki bakat untuk membuat semua orang tunduk padamu.

Saat kau berada di tengah-tengah teman-teman basketmu, kau bagai seorang Jenderal yang memerintah tanpa ada satu bantahan pun dari anggotanya. Namun, semua perintahmu itu memang selalu benar. Tak sekalipun kau berusaha menjerumuskan orang yang kau pimpin, kau benar-benar baik hati, Akashi-kun. Sungguh baik hati.

Saat kau berada di kelas pun aku sangat yakin jika kau selalu memperhatikan Sensei yang sedang mengajar. Itu terbukti dengan nilai-nilaimu yang benar-benar sempurna. Tak ada satupun yang benar-benar cacat. Kau memang seorang yang baik, Akashi-kun.

**Dan sekarang aku bisa menarik sebuah kesimpulan bahwa Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang yang baik.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini aku sedang malas untuk pulang ke rumah. Pasalnya, Okaasan dan Otousan tidak ada di rumah. Aku takut berada di rumah sendiri. Dan sekarang aku memutuskan untuk tetap berada di kelas ini sampai Okaasan dan Otousan pulang ke rumah. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.30, dan sudah tak ada seorang pun yang berada di kelas ini—kecuali aku.

Dan sekarang aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

'Tep, Tep, Tep'

Samar-samar, aku mendengar suara langkah panjang seseorang. Aku berjalan mendekati pintu kelas, dan aku melihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang berjalan sambil menenteng tas di tangan kirinya, sedangkan di tangan kanannya bertengger sebuah bola basket warna jingga. Ia berjalan menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapannya yang dingin. Aku tahu, ia akan berlatih basket untuk pertandingan satu bulan ke depan.

Entah setan apa yang merasukiku, aku diam-diam mengikutinya dari belakang. Berjalan sepelan mungkin, berusaha meredam suara langkah kakiku. Aku memang bodoh, jika itu menyangkut dirimu Akashi-kun.

Aku terus mengikutinya dari belakang, hingga akhirnya aku berhenti saat ia memasuki gedung basket sekolah. Aku bersembunyi di pintu masuk gedung ini. Dan dengan senang hati memperhatikan dia berlatih.

Hari ini aku menemukan sebuah pengalaman baru tentang Akashi Seijuurou. Yaitu, melihat ia latihan. Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukan hal ini setiap hari, tanpa merasa bosan.

**Dan aku dapat menarik sebuah kesimpulan bahwa aku suka melihat Akashi Seijuurou berlatih basket dengan teman-temannya setiap hari.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini aku memiliki hobi baru. Ya, diam-diam menonton Akashi-kun berlatih basket dari luar gedung basket sekolah lewat pintu. Entah kenapa, hobi baruku ini membuat dampak pada hidupku. Ya, aku jadi sering dimarahi Okaasan karena pulang terlalu sore. Tapi, tetap saja aku melakukan kegiatan ini tanpa ada rasa jera. Semuanya karena Akashi Seijuurou.

Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku untuk membuatkan sesuatu untuk Akashi-kun. Tapi entahlah, kurasa aku tidak yakin untuk berani memberikan sesuatu itu untuknya. Tapi entah kenapa, jiwa yang ada dalam tubuhku seolah memberontak, bersikeras mendorongku untuk melakukannya.  
Hei, jiwa yang ada dalam tubuhku, aku bahkan tak pernah bertukar kata dengan Akashi-kun, berkontak mata pun tak pernah, kau bodoh atau bagaimana sih?

Namun, tetap saja, dorongan dalam jiwa ini tak bisa kuhentikan.

Melihat Akashi-kun yang setiap hari berlatih tanpa henti, aku tahu dia pasti merasakan lelah. Maka, aku putuskan untuk membuatkannya campuran lemon dan madu. Ini konyol. Padahal aku tak yakin untuk memberikan ini untuknya. Bodoh.

Semalaman aku menguatkan tekadku untuk memberikan lemon ini untuk Akashi-kun. Aku bahkan sampai tidak tidur, dan terus berusaha menata mentalku sendiri. Ya! Aku pasti bisa! Ini juga bentuk usahaku untuk berinteraksi dengan Akashi-kun.

Besoknya, aku berdiri disini. Seperti biasa,menonton Akashi-kun latihan. Di tanganku terdapat satu toples lemon madu yang teah aku buat kemarin. Aku menghela nafas gusar. Bagaimana caranya aku memberikannya pada Akashi-kun? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Apakah aku harus masuk ke dalam? Tidak mungkin, aku akan lancang, karena mereka tidak ada yang mengenalku sama sekali. Tidak.

Aku mengintip untuk kesekian kalinya ke dalam gedung. Dan aku melihat Akashi-kun yang sedang mendribble bola dengan gerakan kalem namun tak bisa dihentikan. Aku meneguk ludah. Bagaimana ini?

Dan pada saat aku mengintip ke dalam lagi, tak sengaja mata Akashi-kun menatap ke arah pintu masuk gedung—kearahku. Aku pun kaget, dan hampir pingsan. Aku langsung berlari menjauhi gedung ini. Dan lemon madu yang ku buat ini pun berakhir sia-sia.

**Dan aku dapat menarik sebuah kesimpulan bahwa aku tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengenal Akashi-kun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, aku dengar Seijuurou pacaran dengan seorang model di sekolah kita, Momoi Satsuki!"

"Apa?! Akashi Seijuurou?! Yang benar saja!"

"AAAAAHHH, TIDAAK! SEI-KUN UDAH PUNYA PACAAARR!"

"I CAN'T ACCEPT THISS!"

"Wah wah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Kukira awalnya si Seijuurou itu homo"

"WUUUAAHH? Benarkah?! Ya udah nanti aku mau ngucapin selamat ke Akashi"

Suara gaduh di sekolah tidak kunjung surut dari pagi hingga siang ini. Mulai siswa-siswi kelas 1, 2, hingga 3 semuanya membicarakan Akashi-kun. Sungguh, aku sempat tertohok mendengar kegaduhan ini. Akashi-kun pacaran dengan Momoi-san? Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka, tiba-tiba saja pipiku basah. Padahal aku tidak merasa ingin menangis. Kenapa? Kenapa Akashi-kun? Tapi, untuk apa aku menanyakan 'kenapa'? Aku sungguh bingung. Aku tidak bisa mendefinisikan isi hatiku untuk saat ini. Tak ada rasa sakit, tapi entah kenapa rasanya tidak nyaman sama sekali. Dan kenapa pipiku tak kunjung kering? Malah semakin basah.

Akashi-kun, aku tidak merasa patah hati. Memang benar dugaanku jika kau benar-benar orang baik. Momoi-san sudah lama kan menyukaimu? Dan dengan baik hati, kamu menerima cintanya. Kau benar-benar baik, Akashi-kun. Aku senang.

Tapi entah kenapa, aku semakin merasa jauh darimu. Sangat jauh sekali. Sejak awal kita memang jauh, tapi kali ini berkali lipat lebih jauh. Dan aku sedih dalam hal ini.

Sungguh, aku tidak patah hati. Atau, aku hanya berpura-pura? Entahlah. Bahkan untuk sekarang ini aku tidak bisa membedakan antara kenyataan dan berpura-pura.

Aku sangat bingung. Hingga aku memutuskan untuk berlari sekuat tenagaku, berlari tanpa tentu arah. Hingga akhirnya, aku berhenti, karena saat ini aku melihatmu. Melihatmu sedang tersenyum hangat. Tak pernah kulihat senyum itu selama aku bersekolah di Rakuzan ini. Senyum paling indah yang kulihat selama aku hidup 16 tahun ini. Senyum paling indah yang pernah dilontarkan oleh Akashi Seijuurou.

Senyum yang bukan untukku.

Senyum untuk seorang perempuan berambut sewarna dengan bunga sakura yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

Kemudian, si perempuan itu memeluk Akashi-kun, dan Akashi-kun juga balas memeluknya.

Entah kenapa, aku tersenyum melihat pemandangan tersebut. Namun bersamaaan dengan itu, mataku terus mengelurkan cairan asin yang tak kunjung berhenti. Yah, aku memang menangis. Aku memang patah hati. Aku memang berpura-pura.

**Dan sekarang aku dapat menarik sebuah kesimpulan bahwa cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagiku, Akashi Seijuurou bagai fatamorgana. Tapi kupikir dia lebih mirip dengan Pelangi. Indah, dan tak bisa kugapai namun juga hilang secara cepat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WUUAAAAAA! Udah lama saya nggak publish fic! Dan sekalinya publish, langsung ancuurrr! Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fanfic Romance, gak jelas pulaaaa! Gue kok ngenes sendiri baca ulang fic di atas. Sumpaaahh! Ya awalnya kepikiran mau buat Aomine, tapi kok lebih cocokan Akashi ya? Ya udah, aku buat Akashi ajaa~  
Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya AKB48 yang judulnya Lemon no Toshigoro. Hehehe. Tuh terbukti ada adegan mau ngasih lemon madu, tapi nggak berani ngasih. Haha.**

**Saya tahu, fanfic saya sangaaaaaaatt jauh dari kata perfect. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya teman-teman. So, review please? Arigatouuu! *bows**


End file.
